


Delivery Guy

by Jishubunny



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eeteuk ordered once and found the delivery guy cute.  He ordered again from another but still found the same delivery guy on his doorstep.  It must be fate so he tried to get to know more about the delivery guy.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery Guy

Eeteuk's parents went for a vacation... just the two of them or maybe you could call it a honeymoon.  Unfortunately for Eeteuk and his sister, neither knew how to cook so they ended up eating a lot of instant noodles and other instant food.  


"I want some real food."  Eeteuk's sister complained.  


Eeteuk wanted real food too so they ended up ordering Shanghai fried rice and Shanghai lumpia from a Chinese restaurant via phone.  Half an hour later, the delivery guy appeared on their doorstep.  Eeteuk met up with him to pay.  He thought the delivery guy was cute.  He would have liked to have a bit of a chit chat but his stomach was complaining and the delivery guy seems to be in a hurry.  


"Thanks for ordering from Geng's Chinese Restaurant!!!" The delivery guy bowed politely before leaving in a hurry.  Eeteuk can only assume that the guy was having a busy night at work.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Eeteuk was currently in a classmate's house.  They have a group project to do which required them to work until late at night.  


"All this work is making my hungry.  Who wants to eat pizza?"  Shindong, the owner of the house, asked.  Everybody was hungry and agreed to having pizza.  Eeteuk took the task to order the pizza through the phone and collected everyone's money for the pizza.  


When the delivery guy came, Eeteuk recognized him right away.  "Did you quit your work at the Chinese restaurant?"  He asked as he handed the money.  


The delivery guy's eyes became wide, shock at being recognized.  "I only work there on weekend nights.  I work for Jishu's Pizza on MWF nights."  The delivery guy explained as he accepted the money and handed the boxes of pizza to Eeteuk.  


"Thanks..."  Eeteuk took a peak at the nameplate on the guy's uniform.  "...Sungmin."  


"You're welcome."  Sungmin had a slight blush on his cheek but nevertheless managed to give out a charming smile..  He started to walk his way back to the motorcycle.  


"Hey! What about Tuesday and Thursday nights?"  Eeteuk called out.  


Sungmin comfortably positioned himself on his motorcycle and started the engine before replying to Eeteuk.  "I work at Hello Kitty Store in SuJu mall."    


"What? Seriously?"  


"Why don't you find out for yourself?"  Sungmin winked before putting on his helmet and driving off.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


"You don't really work here."  Eeteuk said as he noticed that Sungmin wasn't wearing a Hello Kitty uniform.  


Sungmin laughed.  "Well, not really but I have some delivery to do to the manager here.  Just come with me."    


Eeteuk got to witness the interaction between Sungmin and the manager of the Hello Kitty store.  It turned out that the manager also has a side business with seashell export.  He also got to witness how Sungmin carried  sacks of seashells (one by one of course) from the delivery car to the manager's car.  Eeteuk tried to help but found out that one sack was really very heavy and he was more amazed at how Sungmin could carry it so effortlessly.  


"The job is done.  I have some free time now."  Sungmin said as soon as the manager locked his own car and went his way back to the store.  


"So you're a seashell delivery guy on Tuesday and Thursday?"  Eeteuk asked.  


"Not necessarily seashells.  It could be shoes or rice.  I could drive a motorcycle, a car and a truck."  Sungmin boasted his driving experiences a bit.  


"I suck at driving.  My driving teacher gave up on me."  Eeteuk wasn't embarassed of his own situation.  In fact, he was happy that he could make Sungmin laugh about it.  "I would ask you to teach me but I'm afraid you might hate me.  We just met after all so I don't want you to hate me too soon."  


Sungmin laughed again.  "So is there anywhere you want to go today?  I'll drive."  


And that was their first time they hanged out together.  After that, they hung out a lot.  Sometimes Sungmin would be delivery something and happened to see Eeteuk on the road.  Sometimes he would stop by at Eeteuk's school with his delivery car or truck (there isn't any space for a passenger on a motorcycle).  Most of the time Eeteuk found himself tagging along with Sungmin's deliveries.    


There were times when Sungmin had deliveries to far places to the north or to the south out of the city and into another city or the provinces.  Those deliveries would take from 2 to 5 hours and if they decide to hang out for a while then it could go up to 7 hours.  


Sungmin opened up a new topic.  "I've been spending more time with you than with my boyfriend."  


"You have a boyfriend?"  Eeteuk was simply amazed at this because they were indeed spending a lot of time together except at school since they go to different schools so he figured that Sungmin's boyfriend must be someone from Sungmin's school since they don't seem to be dating after school because Sungmin's schedule just seem to be full of deliveries with Eeteuk tagging along recently.  


"Yeah but I think we're on the verge of breaking up.  I'm pretty sure you could figure out why."  Sungmin said.  


"Is it because of me?"  Eeteuk joked but of course, he knew that it was about Sungmin's delivery jobs and the lack of quality time with his boyfriend.  


"Should I tell him that I just made a friend who is really hot and handsome, and sits beside me during my deliveries?"  Sungmin joked back.  


They laughed at their jokes and knew there weren't just jokes.  They were flirting with each other .

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Sungmin never mentioned about his boyfriend again so Eeteuk wondered if they've broken up or are still together.  Eeteuk's feelings for Sungmin has been growing each day.  He and Sungmin could easily tease and flirt with each other but flirting doesn't exactly mean that Sungmin might feel the same way as him.  It could have been just a friendly flirt for Sungmin.  


During one of Sungmin's long deliveries, Eeteuk fell asleep because he had a tiring day at school.  He could have just went home to rest but he wanted to spend time with Sungmin so that's how he ended up sleeping beside the driver's seat.  


Then Eeteuk started to have a dream about Sungmin.  How Sungmin sat on his lap and started kissing him.  How Sungmin's hips started to thrust against him.  How his own hands were able to squeeze Sungmin's butt.  How they took each other's clothes off.  How Sungmin slid down to the floor and gave Eeteuk an amazing blowjob.  


Eeteuk woke up and found out that he was not in his room.  He had wet his pants and Sungmin was staring at him from the driver seat.  "I didn't know you liked me that much."  Sungmin smirked.    


Eeteuk simply hung his head down in embarassment.  He avoided Sungmin since that incident.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


By the 5th day of avoidance, Eeteuk got a text message from Sungmin late in the afternoon.  


Special delivery for Eeteuk.  Come outside and get it.  


When Eeteuk opened his front door, he saw the small pot of flowers on his doorstep.  He wasn't familiar with the flowers but nevertheless, he thought there were beautiful.  He took the piece of paper between the flowers and read what's written on it.  


Stargazer Lilies.  


Eeteuk palced the pot by the windowsill of his room where it would be hit by the sunlight.  He went on his laptop to research about stargazer lilies.  He read that white stargazer lilies meant "I miss you."  He looked back at the pot of flowers fondly.  They were white.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


The next day, Eeteuk went back to walking on his usual route because he decided to stop avoiding Sungmin.  When a car slowed down by his side, he could easily tell that it was Sungmin.  


The windows slid down and revealed Sungmin as the driver.  "Hop in?"  


After seeing Eeteuk's nod, Sungmin stopped the car to let Eeteuk in.  "So what are you delivering this time around?"  Eeteuk asked after putting on his seatbelt.  


"Nothing."  


Eeteuk wasn't if Sungmin really meant it that way.  "You mean you finished delivering whatever you had to deliver, right?"  


"This isn't a delivery car, Teuk.  It's mine."  Sungmin boasted a bit.  


"Ah.  No wonder I thought it was too fancy to be a delivery vehicle."  Eeteuk said as he looked around the car.  "Not to mention, it smells new."  


"Damn right and you're my first passenger.  As my first passenger, I'll grant you a wish by letting you choose where we should go."  Sungmin gave out one of his charming smiles.  


The situation made Eeteuk feel a bit of de ja vu.  When they first met, Sungmin offered to take him wherever he wanted and gave out a charming smile as well.  "Your house then."  


Sungmin suddenly stepped on the brakes but luckily there weren't any other cars on the road at that time.  "Seriously?"  


Eeteuk could sense it.  "Hey, if you don't want to, it's fine.  We can go to the amusement park I guess."  


Sungmin started the car again and made a sharp turn at the next corner.  "Hey!! Drive more carefully! You're supposed to be good at it."  Eeteuk complained.  


"Sorry, I'm just nervous.  I haven't really brought anyone home before but it's your first and I promised to grant it so..."  


"Like I said, you don't have to..."  


"It's okay.  I'm nervous but I want to."  Sungmin started to relax and smiled at Eeteuk.  "You're important to me."  


When the light turned red and the car went to a stop, Eeteuk leaned in and used his hand to turn Sungmin's face to his direction, and kissed him.  They didn't notice when the light turned to green. The cars behind them began honking but it still took them a while to stop kissing.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


"If you're seriously this rich, then why do you busy yourself with delivery jobs?"  Eeteuk asked as he saw the mansion before him.  


"I consider my delivery jobs as training.  I want to be a F1 racer.  Whether I achieve that dream or not, at some point in time, I'll probably take over the family business so the delivery jobs are a good experience remind me how to be humble when it comes to work."  


"Wow! I didn't know you had everything planned out."  Eeteuk was amazed.  He had no idea how Sungmin actually had big dreams and future plans.  "So basically you just don't want your friends and boyfriend to find out you're rich because you're afraid they'll be attracted to the money instead of you as a person?"

  
"Yeah and I found some really nice friends.  Sadly, I can't say the same thing to my boyfriend who I broke up on the day you moaned out my name in your sleep."  Sungmin reminded Eeteuk the reason why he had avoided Sungmin for a while.  


But Eeteuk no longer felt embarassed about it.  Not when he knew that Sungmin felt the same way and that they kissed a for long time in the car a while.  "No matter how busy you'll be in the future.  I'll keep up with you in a way your exboyfriend never did."  Eeteuk promised.  


"I know."  Because Sungmin had seen Eeteuk's love and effort for him so he's going to make sure that Eeteuk would be a part of his future for a long time and maybe for a lifetime.  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to eeteuk07nina in asianfanfics who I know for quite some time and loved to read my Eeteuk fics. Thanks for giving me another reason to write this rare TeukMin pairing ^^ because I honestly wouldn't have written this couple again but I found myself enjoying when I actually found a good plot in mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Fic poster is credited to the artist's name found in the poster. To my lovely readers, comment please? ^^


End file.
